On the Fence
by Luna333L
Summary: Set in the summer before fourth year.  Harry meets a girl named Kristy, and she wants to teach Dudley's gang a lesson.  Its kinda weird, I doubt it has been done before, and I don't know why it popped into my strange head. Read and Review!


**Just a short little random thingy that popped into my overcrowded and spazzy head. I'm not particularly sure what this is, but please enjoy! Very short, very random, not a lot of sense involved in this story. (This is set in the summer before fourth year.) Only one chapter, so, this is it.**

**J. K. Rowling owns all!**

Harry Potter was sitting on a fence outside of a rundown playground near Privet Drive. The Dursleys were off at some important gardening convention, except Dudley, who was at Piers Polkiss's house for the day.

He was watching the little playground sadly, thinking about his parents, when the crunching sound of footsteps came from behind him.

He turned around to see a girl about his age standing behind him. She had short fluffy brown hair with a braided blue streak in the front, and she was short and petite. She seemed oddly familiar, and not in a good way. Without even introducing herself, she jumped up onto the fence next to Harry.

"Hello," she said brightly. "You're that boy that Dudley doesn't like us to talk to, aren't you."

"Er, yes, I suppose," replied Harry, wondering if this was a trick. Nobody ever talked to him because of Dudley, so either this girl was very brave and rebellious or here on Dudley's orders to make him feel incredibly stupid.

"My name's Kristy, and I think he's somewhat of an overgrown baboon."

Harry stared at her, unable to even think of a reasonable reply for this. The girl, ahem, Kristy, didn't seem to need a response, though.

"I was thinking, we should go find him, and talk some sense into the bully."

Harry finally found himself capable of talking to this seemingly insane "Kristy" person. "Uh, Kristy, I like the idea and all, but he might decide to beat you up, or something. I think I'd be okay, since I can cast, I mean, ask, that, uh-"

He was saved from fixing his blunder from Kristy.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Do you know where he is?"

"Er, yes."

"Where? Where is he?" she asked eagerly.

Harry looked around, biting his lip, and said somewhat less eagerly, "One of his fr-, uh, accomplices houses. I suppose I'll take you."

"What's the guy's name?"

"Piers Polkiss."

The girl grinned. "Oh, I know exactly where that is!" And so she sprinted off.

Harry dragged his feet over to the woods behind Piers's house, and found the girl sitting in some bushes near the back door.

She perked up when she saw him. "I heard them say they were coming out, it'll only be a second or two."

Harry inwardly groaned. This should be interesting…

Sure enough, about three minutes later, the kids who had ruined Harry's childhood appeared. Before Harry could say anything, out jumped Kristy.

Piers was the first to notice her. "Kristy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Harry stared. They knew each other?

"Of course, and I still think that you should stop hanging around with this buffoon Dudley and this gang."

Gordon looked up stupidly. "What's goin' on, Big D?" he asked, not sounding exactly intelligent.

Dudley groaned. "What's going on is no matter how much I wanna beat this li'l squirt, I can't," he muttered mutinously.

That's when Harry realized why the girl was so familiar. Her face wasn't as rat-like, but she was, without a doubt, Piers' sister.

Piers was now looking around frantically, muttering under his breath. "Crap. Go away sis!"

"No," she said simply. "I'm sick and tired of you and Dudley and all the rest picking on everbody. You're all such idiots."

Big D's not-so-big mind snapped. "Come'ere you little squirt," he growled. It wasn't very scary though, due to the fact that Kristy had jumped behind him and kicked him in the joint of his knee.

As he fell over, Harry slowly backed away toward Number 4, as he heard Piers scream, "No! Not my sister, Big D!" and Kristy respond with, "Your next bro!"

Harry would have to keep away from the whole Polkiss family.

**That. Was. Totally. Random. Okay, do I get points for no plot? Please review, I might do future fics with little ole Kristy, I like her. Hehe. **


End file.
